


Red Velvet

by Nameless_Snowflake



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I Tried, Innocent Niall, M/M, Narry - Freeform, One Shot, Possessive Harry, Protective Louis, Vampire AU, Werewolf!Zayn, vampire!Harry, vampire!liam, vampire!niall, vmpire!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Snowflake/pseuds/Nameless_Snowflake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry leans down to kiss Niall's shoulder all the way up to his cheek. Niall turns his head to kiss Harry fully on the lips. It's just small pecks until Harry dips his head down on the blonde's neck. He inhales, taking in the sweet scent that is Niall. </p><p>"Bite me." He hears Niall gasp out. </p><p>-</p><p>or one where Niall is a naive "baby" vampire and Harry is his three hundred year-old vampire boyfriend and Zayn tries to steal Niall away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Velvet

"Focus."

Niall closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind of all thoughts.

"Take a deep breath." 

Niall did what he was told and inhaled deeply, holding it for about five seconds.

"And let it out."

He lets it all out, steadying his breathing. 

"Relax, babe," the voice next to him continues to instruct. It was close to his ear and Niall could feel how close the presence of his boyfriend was. "Now, let's try again I want you to focus in on an animal, preferably a deer, okay?" 

Niall still had his eyes closed and listens closely. He hears the wind howling, making the leaves rustle, the birds chirping from the trees, and small creatures scattering by. Then, he heard it. A heartbeat. Not far from where he is. 

"Do you hear it?" 

He nods in response. 

"Do you smell it?" 

Yes. Blood. Niall could hear the blood rushing through the veins of the animal. The heartbeat was calm, knowing it would have nothing to worry about. Yet.

"Yeah." Niall verbally answers this time.

"Where?"

"In the woods, about ten miles from here, I think." He opens his eyes.

"Good job, babe," His boyfriend is standing there in front of him, smiling very proudly to him. Niall smiles up at him as he comes closer to the brunette. 

"Thank you, Haz." Niall blushes, making Harry chuckle.

Harry moves his head in and tilts, taking his hand to move Niall's chin up, facing him. He places his lips on the blonde's. Niall brings his hands up to Harry's neck and continues to kiss him. Harry's hands were on Niall's lower back, so tempting to move them down to his bum. Which he does, he grasp them, giving them a squeeze. Niall gasps against Harry's mouth, granting the tall lad access to sneak his tongue in. 

Niall backs away breaking the kiss, still in the same position. He looks up at his boyfriends and smiles at him. Harry returns it, showing off his pearly whites and dimples. 

"So proud of you, babe," Harry praises Niall. "You're learning so fast. Now, stay here."

Niall tilts his head in confusion before Harry gives him a peck on the lips. "I'll go get it for you."

"But, why can't I go?" The blonde pouts.

"Because, babe, you still haven't controlled your bloodlust. I let you do this and you might get a bit mad with the blood." Harry explains, pecking Niall on the once more. "I'll be back."

With that Harry sped off into the woods, leaving Niall alone in the backyard of Harry's lake house. He huffs, crossing his arms, but soon comes to realize to what Harry said. Niall is only a "baby" vampire. Harry is about three hundred years old, he obviously has more experience. Harry has explained it to him about five times. Harry tends to baby Niall, especially since the blonde turned about five months ago. 

Harry returns with a dead, medium size deer on his back, carrying like it weighed nothing. "Here you go babe." 

Niall fed on the deer, from the throat. Harry taught him that's where the most blood rushes through. When he was done, Harry disposes of the body, and takes Niall into the lake house to get him cleaned up. 

"Do you want me to join you?" Harry asks giving Niall a smirk.

"Please," Niall answers. 

They both strip of their clothes and get in warm shower. Dried blood washing away from Niall's face. Harry brings Niall close to him. Niall's back against the tall vampire's chest. He tilts his head back when Harry begins to wash his chest, his hand making their way down to his lower region. Harry places kisses on Niall's pale neck, nibbling and sucking on Niall's sweet spot. Harry traces the faded scar on the blonde's neck with his tongue. It was his mated mark. Harry gave it to him about two months ago. 

"Mine." Harry whispers into Niall's ear.

After more thirty minutes of fooling around (Harry showing Niall who the blonde belongs to). The pair finish showering and get out. Right now they're both wrapping in sheets, legs tangled together, and Niall laying on top of Harry's chest, tracing his tattoos. 

"Louis and Liam are coming tomorrow in the afternoon. We'll be in the study, then me and Liam will be leaving. Louis will be staying with you." Harry explains to Niall, tracing his finger along the bumps of Niall's spine. 

"Why?"

"The lads and I will be discussing some things."

"About..."

"There is word that there are hunters near, and Louis, Liam, and I have to find a way to solve the problem without raising any suspicions."

"Oh, okay," Niall ponders for a minute. "Haz, why do they hunt us?"

"Because, baby, that's what they do." Harry looks down at Irish vampire. 

"Is this how, like werewolves don't get along with us?"

"Yeah, you can say that."

"Why?" 

"There's a story as to why we're enemies," Harry kisses Niall's forehead. "I'll tell you some other time, okay?"

Niall nods and snuggles closer to Harry. He doesn't understand why werewolves and vampires have to be enemies. What can't they just their differences aside and get along? Niall feels Harry's tighter grip on the his waist and kisses the top of his head.

"Go to sleep, baby."

+

"Can we please go out, Lou?" Niall asks for the umpteenth time the next morning. He was currently hanging upside down from the couch with his feather haired friend reading a book in the sofa chair opposite of him. 

"No." Was Louis' answer for the umpteenth time.

"But I'm bored!" 

"Watch some television."

"There's nothing good on!"

"Go on you're phone."

"Service out here sucks!"

"Go make yourself something in the kitchen."

"There's nothing good to eat!"

"Blood?"

"We're all out of my favorite!"

"Oh my god." Louis puts his book down and rubs the bridge of his nose. Niall was saying "please" in a mantra. "Okay fine!"

"Really?" Niall stood up faster than Louis could blink. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, Lou!" The blonde tackled Louis into a hug and peppered his face with kisses. 

"Shove off!" Louis tries pushing the hyper lad away from his face. "Go get ready, we leave in one minute." 

"Thank you." Niall places one kiss on Louis' cheek before flashing off to his room, arriving back in ten seconds. He's smiling and is excited to be able to get some fresh air. 

"Is your ring on?" Louis asks slipping on his jacket.

"Yep, always is." The blonde vampire looks down at his left hand where there was the ring Harry had given him the day he first turned. It was a silver band with a beautiful sapphire blue moon stone on it. 

"C'mon." 

Niall was lost in his thoughts while in the car. Louis was driving and Niall was in the passenger seat leaning his head against the window. He plays with his ring, before turning to Louis.

"Louis?"

"Yes?" Louis answers, eyes still on the road. 

"How long have you and Liam been together?"

"Well, technically we've been together for about eighty years, but we came out in the late seventies, that'll be forty years," Louis smiles at Niall. "But, technically eighty years."

"That's amazing." Niall smiles back at him. "You guys don't get bored of each other?"

"Not really," Louis shrugs. "The same passion and love we had for each other long ago, we still have that."

"I hope Harry and I can be like that," Niall closes his eyes, feeling the warmth the sun rays through the window. 

"You will. Trust me. Out of the two hundred years of knowing Harry. I've never seen this in love." 

Niall giggles at Louis and asks him to tell him how he and Liam met. 

\+ 

"Get me a lemonade, please?" Niall tells Louis when they find seat in the small pub. Louis nods and tell shim to stay there as he makes his way up to stand in line, to order.

Niall plays with his napkin waiting for Louis. He tenses up when he feels a pair of eyes on his. He looks around and can't seem to find anyone staring or looking his way. Everyone seems to be enjoying their drinks and talking mindlessly. He sighs and looks over to the seats near the windows. He freeze as he locks eyes with a gorgeous man. He was beautiful, Niall was going to lie, with his raven hair styled up nicely, his impressive jawline with a hint of stubble, and beautiful brown eyes. They still stare at each other, making the man smirk. He gets up from his table and makes his way over to Niall. Niall begins to internally panic as he glances over at Louis. Louis gives him a look that tells him to calm down and gestures that he'll be listening. 

"Hi." The gorgeous man breaks Niall's glance.

"H-hi." Niall answers meekly.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Um..." Niall doesn't know what to say, but the man sits down anyways, smirking at Niall flushing. 

"I'm Zayn." He held his hand out.

"Niall." Niall shakes his hand and tenses when he smells it on him. He smells like dog. That means he's a werewolf. 

"What's a pretty thing like you doing all by yourself?" Zayn says, that smirk still on his face.

"I'm not alone." Niall blushes and bows his head.

"Innocent, I like that. You're here with your mate?"

"I, um,"

"You must be a baby vampire." Zayn gives him an impressed look. Niall's jaw dropped into a small 'o'. "Please, I can smell you from a mile away. And that mark of yours isn't something that's exactly normal." He gestures towards Niall's mated mark on his neck. Niall puts his hand over it somehow insecure by it.

"You're a wolf?" Niall asks.

"Yep."

"Are you alone?" 

"No, I'm the alpha." He looks like an alpha. That or he looks like a lone wolf. 

"A pack?" 

"Yeah," Zayn gives him a cocky smile and leans to tell him, "Do you wanna leave? I can show you a thing or two about wolves." Zayn was practically undressing him with his eyes, not that Niall notices. 

Niall looks at him in the eye and thinks for a moment. It would be cool to learn a bit about werewolves. Harry doesn't tell him much, just that they're their enemies and you shouldn't be around them. Zayn doesn't seem bad, he's been nice to him. He's got these warm, inviting eyes and such a soft smile. It wouldn't hurt to go with him for a while. 

"Okay." Niall gets and gets his coat from the chair. Zayn smiles at him and holds out his hand for Niall to take and just when he was...

"Niall? Where are you going?" Louis' voice spoke behind him. Niall turns to see his friend glaring at the wolf boy behind him. "Niall come here." 

"I was going to go with Zayn." 

"Niall, he's a wolf. Get over here." Louis hisses at him and Niall can seeing the veins slowly showing in Louis' eyes. 

"He was going to teach me about wolves." Niall says it like it's the most obvious thing.

"Niall don't be stupid! Get over here."

"Niall can do whatever he wants." Zayn speaks behind Niall.

"Niall is taken." Louis glares at Zayn. His nostrils flare up a bit.

"C'mon, Niall." Zayn pulls him out of the pub before Niall can protest. He quickly talks to where his car is parked outside behind the pub and in the empty, dark car park. No one was around.

"Wait-" Niall was pushed into the passenger seat. He pushed Zayn away from him. Zayn grunted as he pushed him in with force and clothes the door.

Suddenly Zayn was flung feet away from his car. Louis bared his fangs at the wolf boy on the ground. Zayn looked up showing his now yellow eyes and flashes his canines up to Louis. He launches at him, tackling him to the ground. Niall tries to open the door as the pair are throwing punches at each other. Zayn is on top of Louis, punching him hard in the face. Louis groans and bares his fangs at him. His eyes are completely black. He rolls them over so that he's on top. He dives in to rip Zayn's throat out, when Zayn stops him by putting his hands on his neck. 

Zayn throws Louis off of him, spending him flying a few feet away. Then, speeds over to where the boy is lying. Niall finally opens the door, but he stands frozen in place. He doesn't know what to do. Harry's hasn't taught him to fight. He watches as Zayn lifts his best friend by his neck and shoves his hand into his chest right where his heart is. Niall screams at him to stop. He's crying at this point. 

"He's mine." Zayn whispers in Louis' ear and bares his canines to bite Louis. Louis screams out, knowing that a wolf bite is fatal to a vampire. Zayn stops and looks at the feather haired lad, his mouth is open into an 'o'. Louis can see the pain the wolf's eyes.

Zayn looks down to see blood soaking through his shirt. 

"No, he's mine." Harry speaks behind Zayn. His hand is buried in Zayn's chest right where his heart is. He watches as Zayn releases Louis and Liam takes his love in his arms. Harry had a grip on his heart and gives it a squeeze. Zayn let's out a howl and Harry was ready to rip it out, but was stopped by a scream. 

"Stop!" Niall screeches. Harry turns to his blonde boyfriend. Tears streaming down his face, hiccups breaking his sobbing on the occasion as he has his hand up to his mouth. His nose is scrunched up as he doesn't like the smell of werewolf blood. "Please, stop." Niall squeals out.

Harry looks at Zayn and takes his hand out. Before Zayn could even recover, Harry harshly grabs him from the back out his shirt and and roughly launches him against the bricked wall of the pub. He flashes up to him and has his hand right at his throat, one push and Harry can kill Zayn in an instant. Harry's eyes are black with his iris in a dark shade of red. His fangs are peeking out of his slightly open mouth as he lets out growls. 

"Now," Harry hisses, his voice is just dripping with venom. "You will leave and if I see you near my mate again," Harry puts force against the base of the tan wolf's neck. "I will kill you. Understand?" 

"F-fuck you." Zayn barely lets out. His eyes roll to the back of his head when Harry applies more weight on his neck. He's got blood coming out of his mouth. "Fine." 

Harry drops him and Zayn gasps for air like a fish out of water. He gets up and rushes over to his car, stumbling on the way. He gets in and doesn't hesitate to get out of there. Zayn glares at the tall vampire through the window as he drives out the car park.

Niall is leaning his back against a car. His hand is covering his mouth and his eyes are closed as he lets out years. Harry sees his shoulders shake as he continues sobbing. The curly haired vampire quickly flashes over to his crying mate. 

"Babe," Harry reaches out to Niall, bringing him into a hug. Niall buries his face in Harry's chest, clutching in to his shirt, and Harry wraps his arms around him.

"I'm s-so s-sorry," Niall muffles out into Harry's chest. Harry soothes him and kisses his forehead talking him it's going to be okay. 

\+ 

"I'm s-so sorry, Lou." Niall sniffles. He's sitting on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him. Louis was sitting across from him. 

"Niall for the hundredth time, I'm fine! It's okay," Louis scoots closer to his crying best friend. He pulls Niall in for a hug. "I'm fine, I forgive you, yeah?" He cups Niall's face, wiping his tears with his thumbs. Niall nods slowly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

Liam and Harry walk into the living room of the lake house. Liam had a tray of tea and Harry was carrying a warm bag of blood. 

"Babe, you ready?" Liam asks, putting the tray on the vogue table, and holds his hand out for Louis to take. Louis quickly kisses Niall's forehead before going over to his mate. He wraps his hands around Liam's neck bringing hime down for a kiss. They kiss for a while and end with giving each other pecks on the lips. They bid their good byes to Harry and Niall before walking out the door. 

Niall feels the couch dip beside him. He lies his head in Harry shoulder. Harry brings him into his lap and rubs his hand up and down his back in a comforting way. "Here babe, it's your favorite." 

Niall take the bag from his hand. He feels the warmth of it and sips it through the straw provided. It's O negative, Niall's favorite. Harry must've gone out to a hospital and got some for him. He continues to sip on it as Harry is humming a tune and rubbing Niall's back.

"You wanna take a bath?" Harry asks him. 

"Join me?" The blonde looks up with tears in his eyes, such an innocent face, Harry can't say no.

"Okay, go get ready. I'll start the bath."

Niall flashes to there room, getting what they needed. Harry sighed with a small smile on his face and pushes his locks back. He flashes over to the bathroom and turns on the hot water, plugging up the drain. Niall comes into the bathroom with towels in his hands.

The water is still running as Niall reaches to take him shirt off. Harry grabs his wrists to stop him. He puts them to his side and grabs the hem on his shirt. He gently pulls it up and discards it in the hamper. Harry cranes his head down to pepper Niall's jaw with kisses. Niall gasps at the coldness of his lips and wraps his arms around Harry's neck. Harry stops right in the spot where Niall's neck and shoulder meet and lightly nips on it. Niall pushes down a moan as his shanking hands fumble with Harry's pants.

Harry's hands are on Niall bum, giving them a squeeze on the occasion, loving the feeling of the soft muscle. Harry brings his lips up to meet Niall's. The blonde kisses eagerly back with such passion and love. Harry bites down on Niall's bottom lips and tugs on it gently. He soon pries Niall's mouth open with his tongue as Niall begins to play with the hairs at Harry's nape. Niall let's Harry take dominance as he pulls Harry's shirt up by the hem. Their lips part for not even a second to get the shirt out of the way.

Harry pulls away from Niall. The only thing connecting is the bridge of saliva between their lips. Niall giggles and finishes stripping. Harry discards of his boxers and socks. He smirks when he catches a flushing Niall glance at his manhood. No matter how many time Niall's seen it, he still can't get use to the size. 

Harry stops the running water and gets in the tub and leans his back against it. Niall climbs in afterwards and making himself comfortable between Harry's legs. He lies his head against Harry's chest and Harry wraps his arms around him.

Harry leans down to kiss Niall's shoulder all the way up to his cheek. Niall turns his head to kiss Harry fully on the lips. It's just small pecks until Harry dips his head down on the blonde's neck. He inhales, taking in the sweet scent that is Niall. 

"Bite me." He hears Niall gasp out. 

His fangs are poking out from his gums and he gently scrapes them against the barrier of Niall's skin. He gently bites down on the mark and soon his fangs breaks the barrier and Harry's to how meets the sweet taste of Niall's blonde. Niall sweeter than any blood Harry has every tasted. Niall brings one hand up to pull Harry closer to his neck. His head was tilted back and his eyes were closed in pleasure. Harry drinks from Niall, few drops of blood escaping and making their way down the column of Niall's pale neck.

Harry finally retreats his fangs and kisses Niall on the lips, making Niall taste his own blood. They kiss for minutes and they wish they can continue doing it forever. Harry is the first one to pull away. He looks down at the blonde beauty. 

"So beautiful," he compliments. He sees Niall's eyes blown out, lids hooded. His lips were red and puffy, along with his breathing being heavy. 

"I love you, Haz."

"I love you too, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on Tumblr that asked for vampire narry with naive niall, lilo, and possessive harry.
> 
> I honestly tried to make niall as naive as I could. I kinda got carried away with the plot. I'm sorry. This is probably want you didn't expect. I honestly tried. But, I hope you liked it.
> 
> Thank for the prompt.
> 
> xx :)


End file.
